


An Easy Mark

by misura



Category: Koko wa Greenwood | Here is Greenwood
Genre: Community: fic_on_demand, Gen, Mind Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-25
Updated: 2008-03-25
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Mitsuru amuses himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Easy Mark

" - and they never ever seem to argue!" Hasukawa was saying, when he noticed Mitsuru approaching - or rather: when he noticed Shun noticing Mitsuru approaching - and abruptly shut up, his face slightly red, which was good as his saying he'd been talking about Mitsuru.

"Hi, Mitsuru!" Shun smiled. "Shinobu got here half a minute ago."

"Good," said Mitsuru, considering if he ought to say something to Hasukawa before he went inside. It was tempting - Hasukawa really was too easy to read - but at the same time, he'd already made fun of the kid during lunch today, and it would be a pity if the effect his mere presence seemed to have on Hasukawa were to wear of due to over-exposure.

And so, instead of actually saying anything about Hasukawa's flushed face, Mitsuru gave him a friendly nod and vanished inside. He didn't even need to press his ear to the door in order to hear the continuation of the earlier conversation he'd interrupted.

"They're just really good friends," Shun said. "That's all."

Mitsuru grinned. Coming from Shun, that comment was more likely to add fuel to Hasukawa's suspicions than to douse them. The best part was, of course, that Shun was being completely truthful - meaning he wasn't even aware of the effect his words were having on Hasukawa.

"But they're always together!" protested Hasukawa.

"Listening to something interesting?" Shinobu inquired, his expression betraying no great amount of curiosity. Mitsuru wasn't fooled though; Shinobu rarely, if ever, asked any idle questions or wasted his time on chitchat.

"Just Hasukawa wondering about the usual," Mitsuru said with a shrug.

"You really enjoy messing with his head, don't you?" Shinobu seemed more amused than anything else. He probably thought Mitsuru shouldn't waste his time playing mind-games with someone for no better reason than because it amused him. Mitsuru thought that was the only good reason there was, though.

If doing something didn't have any entertainment-value, then what was the point?

"His main-argument was, I believe, that we never argue about anything."

"Well, it's been a while," Shinobu admitted, sitting down and making himself comfortable.

Mitsuru joined him, after deciding that this conversation with Shinobu would probably be both more interesting and entertaining than continuing to listen to Shun and Hasukawa.

"I guess," he said after a moment, "we really haven't got that much to fight about. I mean, we've been rooming together for long enough to get used to each other." Or as much as anyone could get used to someone like Shinobu. "To argue, we'd need a cause. Like, I don't know, you being envious of me."

"What do you have for me to get jealous about?" Shinobu actually sounded like he wanted to know the answer.

"Nothing," said Mitsuru cheerfully, admitting to himself he felt relieved at that being the complete truth. "Well, my stunning good looks, of course."

Shinobu shrugged, dismissing that as the joke it had been. It wasn't, Mitsuru knew, that Shinobu didn't agree with Mitsuru's opinion of his looks; it was more than he didn't consider Mitsuru's looks as any threat to himself. Shinobu wasn't so bad-looking himself, after all, and who'd want a room-mate who was downright ugly?

"Of course, there's plenty of things for _me_ to be jealous about," Mitsuru went on.

Shinobu raised one eyebrow. "Such as what?"

"Money, for one." Not that Mitsuru was poor, exactly - and even when he was broke, there were always other ways of getting what he wanted.

"And?"

"Well ... " Shinobu was smart - but smarter than he was? Not by that much, Mitsuru'd like to think. Not in matters that counted, anyway. He'd already decided money and looks weren't really issues, so what remained? Family? Mitsuru knew he wouldn't want a sister like Shinobu's. "Can't think of anything," Mitsuru admitted, suppressing a yawn. "And that about money was just a joke, too."

"You're always on top," Shinobu said. "I think I might resent that, a little."

Mitsuru blinked. Shinobu smiled faintly and jerked his head in the direction of the door.

"Oh," said Mitsuru. "Well, how about you be on top this night? I'm tired anyway."

"In that case, we should probably go to bed," Shinobu agreed solemnly.

("You enjoy messing with their heads just as much as I do," Mitsuru whispered, when they were both in bed, with Mitsuru in the top-bunk, as usual.)


End file.
